


Coffee

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M, allan hyde is the guy who plays godric, author is going straight to hell, please don't sue me I am poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started the day the coffee machine broke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/published to LJ in September 2009.  
> Also I am very sorry.

It all started the day the coffee machine broke.

 

It hadn’t been all that great of a coffee machine in the first place- the cups would end up either scalding or icy, and usually with a bit of ground coffee bean in the bottom- but, for a television show mainly being shot at _night,_ it was a complete necessity. Alan- the director- was standing around trying to perk up people by yelling at them, Anna was nearly passed out in the bed her millionth love scene was being shot on, Stephen was starting to look like a heroin addict, and the new kid in the corner just looked scared.

 

 _What’s his name?_ Alex thought to himself. _Arnold…Albert…Allan! Allan, Allan, Allan. Like the director._ He could tell by the way his thoughts were getting jittery that he needed a caffeine fix. Badly.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the guy you’re going to be shooting those intense scenes with later this week?” Deborah asked.

 

Alex nodded.

 

“He’s cute,” Deborah announced. “You should get to know him better.”

 

Alex arched a single eyebrow at her.

 

“Oh, no- not like _that!_ ” she blushed. “I mean, so you can have better onscreen chemistry…although if _you_ don’t want him…”

 

“Thanks for the suggestion,” Alex hurriedly cut her off. “That won’t be, uh, necessary.”

 

“Seriously, though, you’re not shooting today, right?” Deborah asked.

 

Alex heaved a sigh. “No, I am not.”

 

“Then get!” with a final shove- considering she was almost a foot shorter than he was, she was _strong-_ Alex found himself walking towards the kid- _Allan Allan Allan_ \- who was still sitting in the corner, looking at everything with comically wide eyes.

 

“Hello,” Alex said rather awkwardly.

 

“Hi,” Allan smiled shyly.

 

“I’m Alexander, Alexander Skarsgard, but you can call me Alex,” he said, sticking out his hand. Allan shook it.

 

“Allan Hyde.”

 

“So, listen…” Alex lowered his voice to a whisper. “Do you want to go get a cup of coffee?”

 

Allan looked up, puzzled. “…yes?”

 

“Good, come on, we can take my car,” Alex said in hushed tones.

 

“Why are we whispering?” Allan inquired.

 

“Because if anyone hears we’re going for coffee, we’ll become the errand boys for the entire True Blood cast and crew,” Alex explained.

 

“Oh. I see,” the young man nodded. “Well. We shall have to be very stealthy, then.”

 

Alex grinned. He liked the way this kid thought.

 

They ended up sneaking around the edges of the set, sprinting across the open areas, and hiding in bushes occasionally, which of course was extremely stealthy. After all, Alex reasoned, vampires were super-stealthy, and they were, of course, vampires. Badass vampires.

 

By the time they reached Alex’s car, Allan was nearly in hysterics, and Alex found himself chuckling as well. They hopped in the car and quickly made their way to-

 

“Starbucks?” Allan asked.

 

“You’ve been, right?” Alex replied.

 

Allan shook his head.

 

Alex gaped incredulously. “Thank God I got you here then. This stuff is _great._ This, here, is the real American cultural experience.”

 

“Well, I’ll certainly be happy to try,” Allan smiled, voice softly lilting, but when they got inside and he found himself faced with the absolutely _dizzying_ array of coffee choices, he faltered.

 

“Ah…um…”

 

“We should probably start you off with something easy,” Alex said, casually draping an arm around the much, _much_ shorter man. “Excuse me? I’ll take a latte with an extra shot of espresso, and my friend here will have a café mocha. Both tall, please.”

 

Their coffees were made quickly and with a rather unnecessary amount of winking from the girl behind the bar.

 

“I think they were flirting with you,” Allan commented, happily sipping his deliciously caffeinated drink.

 

“I, ah…I don’t think that was the case,” Alex muttered awkwardly. Putting his arm around Allan in public probably wasn’t a maneuver he should have pulled- but the boy was just the right size! _Fun-sized,_ Alex thought to himself as he chugged his own drink.

 

“So…” he said, unlocking his car. “I saw your, ah, short film. ‘Awakening’, I think it was?”

 

Allan nodded. “Yes, yes.”

 

“You were brilliant in it. No, really,” he reassured, seeing Allan’s dubious expression. “I couldn’t exactly understand everything that was said, not without subtitles, but it was acted well enough so that I got the gist of it.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t the only person in it,” Allan muttered, blushing.

 

 _Jailbait, jailbait, jailbait,_ Alex chanted mentally.

 

He was so busy repeating that thought that he nearly missed Allan saying “-and kissing my costar was a nice bonus.”

 

Alex promptly choked on his coffee.

 

“What?” Allan shrugged. “Older men are quite attractive.”

 

His innocent face really didn’t match the expression on it.

 

 _Thank you, God_ , was the last thing Alex thought before he was kissing Allan, which was rather pleasant, as Allan’s lips were soft and he tasted lightly of coffee. After several very pleasant minutes, they were forced to pull apart after Alex’s cell phone beeped insistently for the third time. It turned out to be a text from Deborah- apparently, Alex was supposed to be in wardrobe _now_.

 

“Well, one thing is for certain,” Allan mused as Alex gunned the engine. “We’ll have great onscreen chemistry.”

 

 

Alan Ball wasn’t entirely sure if there was something his cast- and, apparently- crew knew that he didn’t, but the more pressing matter at hand was getting a replacement for the coffee machine, as Allan and Alexander took far to many coffee breaks.

 

Oddly enough, they still insisted on having a twice-daily Starbucks, even after a shiny new Deluxe Mr. Coffee had been made available on set.


End file.
